


Avant le Petit Déjeuner

by m_lucien



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 11:21:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17079377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m_lucien/pseuds/m_lucien
Summary: Merlin wakes up before Arthur.





	Avant le Petit Déjeuner

It was still dark outside when Merlin woke. The moon still shone bright among the twinkling stars. He wasn't sure what woke him — only that his fingers are itching to write something.

He turned to look at the sleeping figure beside him. Arthur breathed slowly and is clearly not going to be awake anytime soon. Merlin reached out and stroked the tousled blond locks from his lover's face before he reached down to brush the tips of his fingers against Arthur's slightly opened lips. They were slightly chapped because of the cold though enticing nonetheless. Merlin leaned in and captured them in a slow, brief kiss.

Arthur stirred, having felt the kiss, and grabbed Merlin's arm as he made to climb out of their bed. “Don't leave; it's cold,” he slurred, his voice still heavily-laden with sleep.

Merlin, with a fond smile on his lips, whispered, “Go back to sleep, love. I'll see you later.” He carrassed Arthur's right cheek before sealing his words with a kiss. “Go back to sleep,” he repeated before finally getting out of their bed.

There was a bit of mumbling before Arthur turned in their bed, buried his face in his pillow, and went back to slumber. Having made himself decent, Merlin took one last look at Arthur before stepping out of their bedroom. He'd better get the need to write something out of his system before it's time for breakfast — he can't have Arthur all grumpy because he'd forgotten to cook. 

**Author's Note:**

> This wasn't really well-thought out lol.


End file.
